


Halfway Gone

by Bleakosco



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Disturbing Themes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Forests, Gore, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature, Small Towns, Spencer Reid Doesn't Work for the BAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakosco/pseuds/Bleakosco
Summary: Maddie has severe stress and anxiety and is told by her therapist to spend some time by herself for a year in a small town for a more controlled environment. There's a mystery within the town, revolving around a man who has lived in the woods and has never spoken to anyone.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-18 will be slowly rewritten while I continue on with the story! be patient during this minor construction lol

I stared out the Moving van window and let out a breath, that fogged up the glass.

"Stop that."

"Stop breathing?" I joked.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat, dude."

I looked at him as he shifted his grip on the steering wheel. 

"Thanks again...for helping me move out here."

He gave me a smile.

"Well. I wouldn't be the best friend in the whole wide world if I didn't."

I half smiled and looked at the fields we were passing. Silence stood between us. That was one of the first sentences we'd had since we swapped driving. I blinked.

"Will."

He glanced away from the road for a second.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this is a good choice?"

"Pfft. Would you drop that sad crap? It's only for a year."

"Yeah. And an entire year from you, and everyone I know."

He let out a breath and adjusted his hands on the steering wheel.

"Hey. Maybe you'll meet some people, it's a new experience."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right Maddie. Don't you forget it."

We arrived at the small house and I let out a breath. We both got out and looked at the light blue colored building and shifted.

"Looks cute."

I looked at him and raised a brow.

"Thanks. I have a cute house. That really helps." I said sarcastically.

Will smiled.

"Okay. I get it, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Sorry."

"Okay fine, guess you made me a feel a little better."

He smiled and hugged me, forcing me to push him away.

"You asshole! You know I don’t like to be touched"

He grinned and ran a finger through his hair and put his right arm around me.

"I'm gonna miss you.."

"I'll miss you too Will. Can we start getting all my shit into my house then you can give me your goodbyes?"

He released me and gave me a nod.

We spent an hour loading all my stuff into the house. I knew Will was working slower than usual. He was the one who didn't want me to go the most. My mom and brother had put up quite a fight. But Will was clinging to me. When we got my tv in, Will gave me a sad look and wiped his face.

"You promise me you'll facetime and text?"

"Yeah. I will. Don't worry man, I'm gone for a year; not dead."

He gave a nod and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back, then pulled away and patted his shoulder. He smiled.

"I'll see ya next year."

"See ya."

Will gave me a salute and walked out the door. I saw him get in the moving truck and took off, leaving me alone.

I spent a while hooking up all the electronics. I looked outside and saw a woman walking her dog. I walked outside, thinking about introducing myself. 

"Oh! You must be Maddie! Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Oh...didn't realize you would know who I was."

"Oops..sorry! We only have a hundred and twenty-five people in town. Everyone knows who you are. Because our Mayor set you up here with your therapist."

"Oh..great.” we love that. 

She smiled. Then held her hand out, I walked up to her.

"My name's Penelope. Nice to finally meet you."

I shook her hand gave her a smile.

"If you need anything, let me know. "

She left and I looked across the street and saw a house pressed almost right against a very dense forest. The forest spread a few miles along the road and greeted you as you drove into town. I blinked at it and thought about the hiking boots my mom had bought for me. I could go hiking, but I don't have any food. I thought for a moment. Food. Food's a little more important.

I walked back inside and grabbed my wallet and pulled out one of the ten one-hundred-dollar bills. That's all I get, two thousand dollars until I get a job out here. I let out a breath and shoved one of the hundreds in my pocket and grabbed my house keys. I put them in the same pocket and started the walk into town. I hadn't realized it was only seven o'clock in the morning. Will picked me up from my house at four-thirty and we started driving here. I looked at all the small, decorative houses as I started seeing more street lamps and people. There were kids playing soccer in a yard, a dog barking somewhere nearby and the sun was starting to wake things up. September wasn't probably the best time to move out here, but oh well. I saw the center of town, there were pretty brick pathways and plants planted here and there. It was a cute little town honestly. I saw the store and started for it. I got confused looks and stares. They probably hadn't ever seen a random city girl in a small town like this. I was wearing ripped jeans a Metallica hoodie. 

I saw the small store and walked to it. I opened the door and saw small shelves with packaged food. There were two counters and four employees that smiled at me.

"Hello! Welcome to town!"

I gave a nod and started scanning the shelves and found some canned goods, chips, cereal, nuts, and beverages. I grabbed a case of water, Cheerios, soup, and rice. I picked up one of the baskets at the end of the aisle and put all the stuff in. I walked over to the cooler section, grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream, milk, chicken, and eggs. I went to the front of the store and set the filled basket on the counter. The cashier looked at the food then at me and gave me a smile, then started ringing up the food. I waited a couple of minutes before he started bagging them up in some brown paper bags.

"Where do you guys get all this food?"

He looked up.

"We get deliveries every two weeks. Because we're a tourist area."

"Ah...Do you have any maps for the hiking trails in the forest?"

"Oh yeah, here."

He snagged one from the counter and handed it to me. I looked at all the winding trails and gave a nod.

"Thanks."

He finished bagging the first items.

"That'll be twenty-seven dollars and twelve cents."

I was kinda shocked by the low price, but I handed him the hundred and he opened the cash box and gave me my change. He gave me another smile and I left the store.


	2. The Forest

I got back home and put the very little food I’d bought away. I tossed the paper bag in the cupboard under the sink and looked at a cobweb that was above my head. I reached up and destroyed it easily with the back of my hand. I wiped it off on a kitchen towel. I looked at the window across the room and saw the trees. I have the trail map. Might as well go for a hike. I picked up my boots that if tossed by the door and slipped them on. Tied them up and adjusted. I put my phone and the map in my jeans pocket and gripped the door handle. I walked outside and crossed the street quickly, right down the sidewalk until it went into a dirt path. I continued until I saw the sign with an arrow, pointing into the woods. It had the word "TRAIL" painted yellow on it.  
The beginning was mostly uphill but flattened out at the top. The trees were thicker than I expected. I looked up at the canopy, seeing spiderwebs and small birds hopping along the branches. I loved nature, it was so peaceful and not a flaw can be found. The trails were barely worn and kept the wilderness alive. I pulled out the map and saw a trail up ahead that would take me above the town. There was a little note pointing to the spot the trail ends. "You can see the entire town up here! Great place to take pictures!" I smiled and started up the trail, the dry dirt crunching under my feet. I decided to check it out, I love the views. I quickly got to the top, and let out a breath. I need to do some more hiking because there isn't a gym here. I saw the path to the lookout and followed it. The trees and brush thinned out and I saw the fence around the edge. The wind brushed my face as I saw the town below me. It didn't feel like I'd walked that far.  
I stared at it and pulled out my phone and took a picture. The sun had finally risen to its fullest, but the September sky was adding to the beauty. I heard a twig snap and I turned, seeing nothing. I knew there were deer and an occasional coyote here. I stared for a few moments and looked back at the view. I took the map out again and saw a trail that led deeper into the forest. I smiled and shrugged, I gotta memorize these somehow. I walked back into the thick foliage and started for the path, this one was wider but just as worn as the other one. There were roots exposed and ferns brushing my legs as I walked. I looked at a ravine next to me. It had rocks at the bottom, while a small stream bubbled below. I looked at the greenery and heard another twig snap. I looked up to see someone this time. Wearing jeans and a dark gray hoodie. I blinked as the person didn't move. Didn't show their face.  
"Uh...hey there!" I called.  
They suddenly turned. Then walked away, far off the trail. I watched them disappear into the woods, distracting me as I walked. I held my breath as I took a step off the trail and half fell and tumbled into the ravine. When I'd finally gotten to the bottom, I just stared at the canopy above me. I let out a breath as the hot pain on my body began. I groaned and looked up the hill to see the person back at the top. I could see a hint of blue. Maybe eyes? I couldn't tell, my head was throbbing.  
"C-can you help me?"  
They disappeared from view and then a rope was tossed down to me. I gaped my mouth as it showed and walked away. I reached up and grabbed the rope and managed to get on my hands and knees. I heaved and wrapped the rope to my wrist and started painfully pulling myself out of the ravine. Once I got up, I lied on my back. My shirt was soaked from the creek and my jeans were itchy and I knew I had stinging nettle everywhere. I let out a sigh as I gritted my teeth through the stinging pain. What a great start to this.  
I spent about forty-five minutes limping down the trails and to my house. I took off my clothes and took a cold shower, in the hope that it would subside the nettle's venom. I put on soft clothing and checked out my ankle that was only throbbing now. There was a purple-blue knot forming on the side and I drew in a breath. I went back into the living room and started looking for my phone. Damn it. I must've dropped it as I fell. I groaned and grabbed some ice from the freezer (well what has had the time to freeze) and tossed it into a plastic bag and placed it on my ankle. I waited for a while. I didn't even turn on the tv. I was just thinking. The person. They were real. They tossed me a rope, and just left me there. Maybe they didn't speak English? I'd have to ask around. Hopefully, find an answer. Then a knock on my door echoed. I stood up and limped to the door, and opened it. No one. I looked around for anyone on the sidewalk. There wasn't anybody. I looked down and froze. My phone was lying on my front step. My stomach dropped. But...how?


	3. The Farmer's Market

I went to the little clinic in town to get my ankle checked. There wasn't a wait at all. So I was immediately sent to a room. The nurse asked for all my information. Since they didn't have any of it on the computers. She left me and I sat on the paper-covered table and watched the clock. Then the door opened. A man walked in, a stethoscope around his neck. He smiled at me.

"So what's been happening?" He asked.

"Um...I fell hiking and hurt my ankle."

He gave a nod and started reading the chart and computer. I looked at his name tag. Jake Shay was written on it in a fancier font. He pulled away from the computer and looked at me.

"Let me have a look."

He came to my side and sat down on a little stool. I rolled up my jeans and he started pressing and prodding. I gritted my teeth as he started asking where the worst pain was. It was basically everywhere, but I made it seem not as bad. I don't have the money to be injured. He left me, the lower half of my leg throbbing painfully. I was slightly shaking. He came back a few minutes later with a walking boot. He told me how to put it on and latch it around my shin. I followed each step as he made me do it two times before he was satisfied that I could do it myself. I was given some papers saying my diagnosis. I got the worst sprain I could get, it would take like three weeks to heal. What an amazing start. I limped down the sidewalk and winced at every step. I heard someone yell across the road and I looked back, then ran full-on into someone. I held back a groan of pain as apples and a basket fell to the ground. A man stared at me, embarrassment all over his face. I blinked as he reached down to pick up an apple off the ground. 

"I'm so sorry...I uh..wasn't paying any attention," he said.

"I wasn't either."

He glanced at me as I picked up two apples and let out a breath as the throbbing in my ankle started up steady again. 

"Thanks, um..here." 

He handed me one of the apples that hadn't hit the ground and stayed in the basket. I grabbed it, he smiled and walked past me. I held the apple in my hand and watched him walk to the other side, where stands and tables were being set up. I blinked and saw a flyer on a post near me. I limped over to it and read the text.

**Farmer's Market!**

**Open every day, September through February**

**8:00 am - 3:00 pm**

I tilted my head to the side as I saw a familiar color walking down the sidewalk on the other side. I looked up and froze. The person I'd seen on the trails. They had their hood over their head still. I watched as they walked to a few stands that were already set up. It took them only a few minutes to get a few bags of fruit and vegetables then started down the sidewalk quicker this time. They glanced at me and I saw a flash of paler skin and a little facial hair. So it’s a man. The two bags he was carrying swayed as he walked. I limped towards my house, where he was headed to on the other side. He didn't cross the street, turn, or anything. I saw my house coming up and I tensed as I realized he was walking up to the trailhead. I stopped, bewildered. What? Does he live in the forest? Is that even legal?

"Hey Maddie, whatcha doing?" 

I jumped and turned to see the girl from this morning. She was leaning on her gate, a brow raised and a smirk in the curve of her lips.

"I...uh-"

"You're curious about him aren't you?"

I blinked as she adjusted her shirt.

"He's a mystery. He's like fifty or sixty-something years old. He was an adult when my parents were kids. He lives all alone way back in the woods apparently. He's never spoken or shown his face. It's the town's biggest attraction."

I looked over where he'd disappeared. Seriously? He seems a little too lean for being sixty. I looked at the girl and she smiled. What was her name? Paige? Peyton? No...Penelope.

"Penelope right?" I asked.

She gave a nod.

"I saw him at the Farmers market buying stuff...How doesn't someone see his face?"

"He pays in exact change and doesn't lift his face up. It's some supernatural stuff. We made a joke that he's a vampire."

I blinked and gave her a disbelieving look. These people haven't attempted to talk to him? I would be solitary too.

Penelope eventually shut up so I went inside to think. Already screwed myself over by not being able to do anything that involved running or walking. I let out a breath and saw my phone on the table. He must've brought it back to me, but why? I looked at my tv and reached for my remote until I can clear my thoughts, I guess binge-watching Netflix it is.


	4. Research

I spent a week not leaving my house. I went into my backyard at least twice, just to get some fresh air. I was running low on the food I'd bought and was contemplating going into town. Katie came to my house a couple of times, asking things about me. She was annoying honestly, but who doesn't have annoying neighbors? I slumped in my chair and looked at my ankle. The swelling and discoloring went down a little, but it still throbbed. What if he hadn't been there? Would I still be in that ravine? I would definitely be dead by now if he hadn't. I shivered at the thought. I needed to talk to him, thank him for helping me. But how do you talk to someone who doesn't speak? I shifted and looked at the empty jug of milk and Cheerios box sitting on the counter. Might as well go to town, maybe find some more info about my friend. I limped into town, kids watched me and people just kinda stared. It was really weird. I walked to the store and grabbed Cheerios, milk, and some sliced ham. I walked to the counter and the clerk smiled at me. 

"Run out of food?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and scanned the milk.

"Who's that guy that lives in the forest?"

The store clerk looked up at me as she scanned the box of Cheerios.

"No one knows, he comes to the Farmer's Market occasionally, but doesn't stay too long or speaks."

"Oh...thanks anyways."

"No problem, and welcome to town. Don't see many folks move out here."

She'd already told me welcome, but oh well. She scanned the ham and bagged the items and handed them to me. I held the paper bag and walked down the street and spotted him. Walking on the opposite side of the road. I stopped as he turned to glance at me. I crossed the road and started following him.

"Hey-!"

He didn't even stop, he continued walking.

"I just wanted to say thanks..?"

He came to a halt and looked back at me. He definitely had light brown eyes. He pulled his hood against his face more and then started walking again. I stood there, kind of distraught. I don't understand. Why won't he speak?

-

I got to my house, him on my mind. I set the groceries on the counter and grabbed my sketchbook from the coffee table. I picked up a pencil and started sketching. He always stood up straight, and tufts of brown hair came from under his hood. His eyes were light brown, enough to look like they were shining. I spent about ten minutes sketching the way he'd looked at me. I paused for a moment to see my work. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a breath. Why was I so god damned curious about him? What if he's normal, and just wants to be left alone?

I figured out how often he comes to town. Every two days. Gets some fruits and veggies and heads back up to the trail. There was stump down at the bottom of the trail that I sat, I waited. I waited hours of the day, just to find out more about him. After five days, I gave up and slept for about twelve hours.

-

I let out a breath as I limped towards the trailhead. My breath billowed in the air, reminding me that winter was coming. I saw the stump and sat, relaxing my shoulders and looking at little plants near the ground. I'd brought my sketchbook so I drew a feather that was near my foot. My obsession had died down in the last two weeks, I just sat here to think. And get away from Katie pestering me. I pulled my arms closer to my body as a cold gust of wind blew past me. I shivered and then heard a twig snap. I looked up and froze. There he was. I could see his chin and half of his face. His gaze searched me, examining every inch. He didn't even blink. I kinda felt nervous about his gaze raking me like this. I didn't even notice him walk up.

"Haven't given up yet?"

I froze, my eyes widening. His voice. It was so calm, serious. It was freezing cold. It was kinda high pitched but not at the same time. I'd never heard anything like it. He finally blinked, like awaiting an answer. I gaped my mouth, what the hell do I say? 

"I...uh-"

He turned and started up the trail, my shoulders sagged as he disappeared into the trees. Why wait a couple of seconds for an answer and then just leave? What the hell is this guy’s problem? I didn't know. But I needed to find out before I lose my mind. I got back home and put my sketchbook on the table and saw something sitting on the kitchen counter. I limped to it and saw a flower. I thought they were all gone by now, shriveled, and blown away. It had a few drops of water on it, I picked it up, examining it in my hand. The petals were perfect, curved in a way that made them look unreal. It looked like a trillium, but pink. I froze as I saw a slip of paper on the table. I picked it up, the paper was weird...it kinda felt like birch bark.

_ I've been watching you since you arrived here, I've picked up that you're a smart one. And a great artist, when your leg gets better...meet me on the cliffs. If you don't come I'll get the message. It's been a while since someone has taken so much interest. _

I shivered a little. He came into my house and wrote this. Why did he leave a flower? Probably to make it look legit that it's him. I held the flower. The cliffs. Where the hell is that?


	5. The Cliffs

I researched physical therapy for weeks, trying to help my ankle. It was healing properly according to the clinic, but I wanted to make sure I could hike up a trail. I didn't see or hear from my mysterious friend for two weeks during this time. He said he was watching, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. But this was huge, learning something no one has ever understood? That seems worth it, right? He helped me, I just wanna say thanks. I was still limping as I walked up the trail, each step was painful but I didn't care. I spent at least an hour trying to figure out where the cliffs were. I guess it was that viewpoint maybe. Yeah, seems like it has to be. I walked through foliage and found the rock outcrop. I itched my head and sat down, rubbing my ankle with my hand. The sky was dark and promised rain, which made me a little unsure about this idea. I sighed as a raindrop landed on my hand. Soon the pitter-patter of raindrops landed on leaves and the dry dirt. I stood up shakily and sat down under a thicker tree. The rain continued for a few minutes until a downpour began. I groaned quietly as puddles formed on the ground and water made its way down through the tree's branches. I let out a low breath as time passed. Maybe it wasn't him. It could've been Penelope teasing me, she's lived here her entire life-

"You came."

I froze and looked up, water landing in my eyes and making me blink. He stood in front of me, his hood covering more of his face than before. 

"Um...Hello." I said.

"Hello? That's it? Kinda expected something a little more surprised."

"Sorry...I just don't know how to respond to you is all."

He looked behind him, his hood sliding a little, revealing some stubble on his chin. He turned back and held his hand out to me. 

"Need some help? Your ankle isn't completely healed, you're still limping."

I blinked for a moment and reached up. He grabbed my sleeve and yanked me to my feet, almost pulling my shirt off in the process. He stepped back and looked a little uncomfortable. I fixed my shirt and wiped some raindrops from my face. 

"Well...since I'm finally meeting you...what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you my name when I still don't know you? I'll tell you when I feel it's the right time, you should do the same."

I blinked and gave him a confused look. What kind of reply is that? Is he really that cautious? Is this some test? What? A test? What kind of thought is that?

"Well. Since I finally get to speak with you face to face, I wanna show you something."

"I..uh." I stuttered.

"Come on."

He started down the path and I slowly followed. He must've noticed my slow pace and slowed to my speed. I saw a glimpse of his eye, a serious gleam in his gaze.

We walked for a while until we suddenly cut off the path. I stopped and he glanced back at me.

"The trail-"

"Do you always follow the rules? You went off the path before, what's different now?"

I raised a brow. What is his deal? And why does he sound so serious, no joking manner? Just blunt, no emotion in his words. I glanced at the trail then let out a breath. What the hell, he seems to know where he's going. I stepped over a fern and saw a barely visible path, looked like a game trail. He walked ahead, his footsteps silent.

As we got deeper into the woods, I started getting tired. Then a dip opened and two giant trees lied across it, I sighed. The path continued on the other side. We'd have to cross the trees.

"It's easy, you won't fall."

I blinked.

"Whatever you say."

He went first onto one of the logs and walked almost across before realizing I wasn't following. 

"Come on."

I swallowed and started across. I placed my feet, as the rain fell onto the bark. I looked below to see some rocks and ferns. I got next to him and started ahead. He watched and continued. I froze as my foot slipped on a piece of falling off the bark and started falling sideways. 

"Ah-"

I froze as my body jerked towards upright and I tensed. He was holding my wrist, his hand gripped firmly around. His hood was off, I stared at his face. His eyes were a gorgeous hazel, his hair a light brown color. I saw a little gray coloring near his ears and his slight bangs. He had bushy eyebrows and light pink colored lips. His gaze was shaking a little. But his seriousness stayed. He looked fake, like a one emotion mannequin. 

"I won't let you fall."

I blinked as he pulled me upright and I stood there, kinda lost for words.

"Your hood-"

He put it back up and glanced at me. Silence stood between us. 

"My name's Maddie," I said.

He blinked for a moment. 

"Don't fall again. I'll catch you, but we're running low on time." He paused. "That wasn't you being ready by the way."

He walked the rest of the way and I stood, staring. What the hell is his deal?


	6. My Sanctuary Pt.1

"Are we close? Cause my ankle's hurting badly now." I called.

The man turned and looked at me.

"We're almost there. It's just over this."

I was standing on a root, that was kind of a makeshift step. There were several dug around, making an easy route in the hill. I groaned and stepped up, hooking my heel in the next root. He was already at the top, just watching me.

"You're really slow." He commented.

I looked at him and frowned.

"Thanks. I just love compliments like that."

"But that wasn't a compliment." He pointed out.

I looked at him with a confused face. What the hell? Does he not know how sarcasm works?

-

I got to the top, and he backed up. I inhaled for a second and stood up all the way. He looked behind him and I froze. There was a dip in the ground, but it was huge and not very deep. There was a small cabin above it, with a path made from stones that went into the bowl. There was a pond, makeshift greenhouse, and a creek that cut it almost in half. I blinked. 

"Like it?" He asked, taking his hood off. 

I blinked at him for second as his hair moved a little from the slight breeze.

"I...uh...is this even legal?" I asked.

He glanced at me and raised a bushy brow.

"Legal? Don't know that word."

He walked ahead of me onto the path and it took me second to follow.

"Um. You don't know what legal means? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why would I lie?"

He stopped and looked at me, his serious gaze burrowing into me. His eyes looked so cold, but the sharp curiosity was making that not as noticeable.

"What does it mean?"

"It...um means you're not supposed to do certain things...like rules that get you in big trouble with the police...."

I'd never explained the word legal to anyone before. He just looked more confused. I sighed.

"I don't know. It's some stupid world stuff."

He gave a nod as we walked towards the house. I looked at the side of the house and froze at what I saw. There were spears, bows, and deer skulls hanging on the railing. I stopped dead in my tracks and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I..uh...Deer skulls."

"I went hunting a few days ago because winter is setting in. The deer will be scarce soon."

We sat down on the ground in front of the house, just silent. I was nervous about him. I followed this random guy who hasn't spoken to anyone but me...he could kill me and no one would know where to go. I pushed the thought away as he stared at the pond. He blinked and I shifted. His eyes shot to me and my heart leaped into my throat. God, he was terrifying sometimes. 

"You're nervous." He said.

I raised a brow and he rolled his shoulders.

"You don't have to be. I won't harm you...you remind me of a deer. Always timid."

I blinked and rubbed my eye. I don't understand why I was so interested in him. There's a lot of weird things about him, that's a definite thing. But he's calm, quiet, and serious as hell. I haven't seen a humorous glint in his eyes or a smile. Damn, he's guarded.

"So...why do you always wear a hood...I mean you took it off once we got here. But why not just-"

"Then people would just talk to me. And I don't like people."

I tensed and he glanced at me.

"Then why did you talk to me..?"

He sighed and looked at the tree canopy.

"You're so intrigued by me. No one's done that for years. And stuck to it so closely as you have."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm twenty-seven."

` "Really? You look a little younger."

"Well. I look twenty-seven."

I raised a brow.

"What do you mean you look twenty-seven?"

"I stopped aging at twenty-seven. I don't know how old I am. What I've seen. My memory is kinda wiped every couple years or so."

I gaped my mouth as he glanced at me. I was never so shocked in my entire life. What in the hell is this bitch?


	7. My Sanctuary Pt.2

I stood up suddenly and he gave me a confused look.

"What are you-"

"I should probably head home, sleep after that long hike up here," I said.

"You look scared. What's the matter?"

I stared at him for a moment. He tilted his head a little. Did he think his situation was normal? Oh god, I hope not.

"Your age isn't normal to you..is it?"

He blinked.

"Um...well yeah...don't you do the same thing?"

"N-no. We age and continue aging. Until eventually we die." I paused, "what are you?"

He blinked as his gaze flinched a little.

"I'm human..."

I stared at him. He sounded genuine. 

"No. No, you're not. You must be mental or something. I-"

"Mental? I don't know-"

"Why don't you know anything! It doesn't make sense! Who the hell are you?"

He looked shocked by me snapping. I felt a little guilty by how confused he looked.

"I remember my name always. I remember how to hunt, plant, swim, talk, read, and write. I never remember the people around me. Ever."

I froze as his voice changed. It sounded less robotic I guess. I just stared at nothing. I need to leave. This is what I get for digging around where I shouldn't. He's dangerous. He has to be.

I flexed the muscles in my ankle, flaring the pain. He glanced at me, his hair falling in his face. I turned and started down the path, my limp unable to be ignored. 

"I'm called Reid."

I stopped and looked at him. He was looking at me, his gaze hopeful. I hadn't seen any emotion from him yet. I let out a breath. 

"Do you know why you're like this?" I asked quietly.

"Not a clue. I was hoping you could help me."

I straightened as he blinked. I stared for a moment as I saw him wince slightly. I ignored it.

"Don't count on it," I said bluntly.

-Reid pov-

I watched her go down the path. Her red hair swaying as she hobbled towards the edge of the bowl. She gave me one last glance before going over the hill. I pushed my face into my hands, my chest throbbed as I let out a breath. I need to take the jacket off. I unzipped it and lied down on my back, the pain not subsiding. I let out a breath and traced my fingers along my chest. The bright blue-lit veins were starbursting into my shoulders. I inhaled as I saw the red mark on my palm where I touched her. I shouldn't have done that, I can't do anything now. For a few days at least. I swallowed as the sounds of the night filled my ears. I was glowing, the veins now along the entire top half of my body. The glowing lit the trees and plants around me. Why did I feel this way? Did she have this problem after she touched someone? She might've been having the pain as well, that's why she left. She was so persistent with what I am. I'm human. What else could I be? I turned my head to see blooming flowers around my skin. A pink trillium bloomed near my head and I looked at it, my head spinning. I need to lie here, or I won't be able to walk tomorrow.

I opened my eyes to flowers thickly around my face. I started sitting up, my pain coursing through me. The veins had calmed down and stopped at my forearm. And went down to my stomach. I need to go into town today. Great. I picked up my dew-soaked jacket and put it on, zipping it up. I let out a breath and looked at the path. Well. Here goes nothing.

~

I leaned against a thickly branched tree as my legs shook. My shoulders heaved at each breath I took. I lifted my hood up and tied the strings so it would stay up on its own. Sweat was dripping down my face as I walked into the open. I spotted her house, the windows dark. I sighed and walked to the farmer's market. A gust of cold wind struck me and I groaned. I hated the cold season. Stay strong. Come on, just a few more hundred feet. My vision blurred, I stopped as everything started moving. There was nothing to grab, so I crumpled to the hard ground. Well. This isn't good. Then my vision winked out. 


	8. Blue Veins

I awoke on a soft surface. My eyes were half-open, adjusting to the low light. I groaned quietly as pain throbbed in my chest and arm. 

"Oh, You're awake." I heard a feminine voice say.

I looked to my side to see her, her blue gaze shone in the low light. I started sitting up and felt my head. My jacket was unzipped a little and I zipped it up quickly. 

"Hey...you passed out on the sidewalk across the street...you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

I looked at her. She was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, but her sleeves rolled up. Why wasn't she in pain...the veins aren't there.

"Aren't you in pain?" I asked.

"Um...well my ankle is a little sore...but I'm okay...why? Did you think I'd fall on the way home or something?"

"Um no...it's just that I grabbed your wrist, I was wondering how you were feeling."

She raised a brow.

"Um. Why would I be feeling bad? Do you think I don't like being touched or something because you’re right?"

I stared at her as she sat down on the floor so she wasn't standing over me. Her gaze held mine as she glanced me over.

"I'm confused.." I started.

"I'm on the same boat, man....are you in pain?"

I blinked as I focused on the throbbing in my body.

"Yeah."

"Why? Do you need to go to the clinic in town? I can take you there.."

"N-no. I'll be fine in a few days"

"What kind of dumbass logic is that?" She demanded.

I blinked as she reached for me. I moved away instinctively and fell off the furniture. She looked shocked by my sudden movement.

"Do you want some help-"

"No. I got it." I murmured.

I grabbed the furniture and pulled myself to my knees. She just kinda watched awkwardly.

"Uh...I don't know how to respond to this." She said.

I glanced at her. I was trying really hard to not just dash out of the house and get as far as possible. She doesn't trust me, why should I trust her? I couldn't run anyways, my legs were numb. The veins are dragging me down. 

"Whoa. What's that on your arm?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

I looked at my right arm to see the veins crawling to my wrists. Her face was straight fear and confusion. She backed away and I felt my chest burn. She's right. I'm not human.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you on drugs?"

"Wha-"

"Take off your jacket," She ordered.

I stared at her. She was scared of me and she wanted me to just strip off my jacket to show her? 

"Why do your veins do that? Are you...are you dying?"

"I'm not dying. I haven't touched you enough."

Her eyes widened. That didn't help.

"I'm just trying to recover. Give me a day or two. I'll be okay."

"Hell. You can't walk back there can you?"

I blinked and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"No. I can't. I'm too weak at this point."

"Well. Let me see..maybe I can help you-"

"No. I've tried everything to help it. Nothing works. Just leave me be."

She looked at me with defeat. She was just horrified of what she was seeing, and now she's wanting to help. I don't understand her.

Maddie pov

I stared at him. His skin was glowing, the electric blue veins underneath shining. I swallowed as I walked towards him. He looked defensive of himself. 

"Give me a second," I said.

He gave me a serious look. No emotion like usual. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed some oven mitts and walked back into the living room. He was sitting with his back against the couch. He glanced at me.

"what are you doing?"

"Trying to help, let me just help you."

He blinked but didn't move as I sat down in front of him and unzipped the jacket with a lot of effort because the mitts were really in the way. I pulled it off his shoulders and kinda tensed as I realized he didn't have a shirt on underneath. His skin was paler than I'd thought, it made him look sick. Well he was, he had to be. He looked almost dead. I saw deep red-purple marks on his palm and on his right arm. That's how I'd picked him up, I grabbed his forearm and dragged him across the street. He watched me examine his veins. They were all coming from the center of his chest. They throbbed and glowed more in the center. I blinked as my face became illuminated by the light. He was more muscular than he looked. He had abs forming, and his arms were a very muscular build. I sat on the couch and checked his back.

Why was he like this? This is bigger than a damn vampire. He was some freak of nature. I looked at his back, his shoulder blades were sticking out, he looked starved. Even though he probably wasn't. His spine was poking out as well. There were two identical scars along the sides on his spine, right under his shoulder blades. How on earth?

"You have scars on your back."

He didn't respond and I went around and looked at him. His eyes were closed. He was still breathing though. I blinked and looked outside. It had to be almost noon. I sighed as his eyes moved under his eyelids. He must've passed out again. I grabbed some pillows and stacked them on both sides of him, so he'd stay upright. I paused, staring at the veins growing bright under his skin. Whatever he is. I'll find out, no matter what.


	9. Drawing

I spent twenty minutes on my laptop looking up mythical beings. None of them fit the description, unfortunately. Young guy with glowing blue veins and scars on his back wasn't necessarily an easy thing to figure out. The result of a Faun came up like twelve times. It was starting to give me a headache. My eyes started growing heavy and I kept falling asleep for a few moments until I saw darkness altogether.

-

I awoke to footsteps, well it was light stumbling. I lifted my head up and looked at the couch to see Reid standing, his light brown gaze fixated on me. I blinked as he gave me a confused look.

"Sorry for waking you...I was wondering if you had some water."

"Oh..you didn't wake me..and yeah, I do."

I stood up and grabbed a cup from my counter and filled it up with the sink. He watched me.

"I don't have plumbing in my house." He said.

I looked at him as he walked to the counter. I set the cup down and slid it towards him. He grabbed it and I saw the veins throb as he drank, it made me feel sick. I blinked as he swallowed and put the cup down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You want any food?" I asked.

"No. I ate a couple of days ago."

My eyes widened as he raised a brow.

"Are you okay..?" He questioned.

"Um...I'm not sure. Do you not e-eat often?"

He shifted as he winced.

"Not really...do you eat a lot?"

"Yeah. If I don't eat for twelve hours I get a stomachache..."

"Oh...so there's another weird thing about me I guess."

He sounded sad this time, what a great first emotion to express. Now that it's been maybe an hour or so, the veins have already started dying down. The glowing wasn't as intense and the veins didn't reach to his fingertips anymore. I reached for the cup and put it in the sink before half limping to my computer.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to my laptop.

"Oh..it's a computer."

"What does it do?"

I blinked. How do I explain this one?

"Um. It's like a....an electronic...uh."

I paused and scratched my head as he gave me a blank look.

"You can ask it questions, play games, watch tv, draw, write..or type, I've never explained what a computer is before."

He blinked and rubbed the red skin where I'd touched him. I couldn't even imagine what kind of pain he must be feeling right now. I swallowed and rubbed my neck.

"How long does it take for the veins to go down?"

"A few days, I'll leave tomorrow though."

I blinked.

"Y-you don't have to leave so soon, I want you to feel alright before you walk out that door."

He looked kind of confused.

"Why?"

I stared at him as he shifted, his gaze sharpening on me.

"I feel like it's my fault...I don't wanna be a complete asshole."

"You have done nothing wrong, you had no idea this is how I react to touch."

His voice was cold, but there was some slight reassurance there.

"I know I've asked before...but what are you?"

He sighed.

"I.. I don't know. I thought I was human this morning."

I swallowed.

"Hey you know what..No matter what happens; I'll find out okay? Might as well, got nothing better to do."

He gave a nod.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to sit back down."

I gave him a smile and his gaze flickered with something. He went back into the living room and sat down on the floor, illuminating the couch. I sighed and shut my laptop and carried to my desk on the other side of the living room. His gaze followed me as I sat down and plugged in my laptop then grabbed my sketchbook. I opened it up and froze as a paper came from the middle and fluttered to the ground. I looked at the paper, sketches of him on the page. He looked at me with confusion as I grabbed the page and put it under my drawing book. 

"You like to draw?" He asked.

I turned to look at him.

"Yeah..it's a little hobby I have."

He nodded and looked at my blank tv screen. 

"Is that a computer too?"

"Oh...no. It's like a computer, but you can only watch things on it. Like movies or tv shows."

"Alright. I'll understand eventually."

I blinked and glanced at my sketches. I inhaled. Might as well while I have the chance. He just stared at the wall blankly, so I sketched his shoulders and the way his head was turned. I got the sketch done and started shading and adding bigger details. Once his skin and muscles were shaded and given form, I started the scars and very low-pressure lines of the veins crawling along him. him. I added the light to his hair, along with some individual strands sticking up here and there. I let out a breath as my hand cramped up. I shook it and he looked back at me, the movement must've startled him. He blinked, his light brown gaze focused on me. I swallowed as he started standing, nervous got caught in my throat as he walked over and examined the drawing I was trying to cover with my arm. 

"Is that supposed to be me?"

I blinked as he kinda reached for my arm. I pulled away so he didn't touch me, he looked a little taken aback from my sudden motion. He looked at it for a few moments and stared at me.

"Had you ever drawn a bird before? Seems you have huma-....uh...these kinds of drawings down."

"Yeah, I've drawn a few stellar Jays...you like birds?"

He gave a nod and traced his fingers along the lines of the drawing. It was like he wanted it, so I kinda shooed him away and he backed up a little as I grabbed a bright blue colored pencil and colored in the blue veins. I added a little blue illumination there as well. I grabbed some scissors and cut most of the negative space around the drawing and held it out to him. He blinked at me.

"What are you..?"

"It's for you, it's the first drawing I've done that I actually knew what your face looked like."

He blinked a few times and gingerly took it from my hand. I made sure not to touch him. 

"Thank you...it's been a while...since someone's been this kind to me."

I froze as his gaze fixated on the drawing, sudden sympathy washing over me. 


	10. Kind Hearted

Reid pov

Maddie spent some time drawing as I looked at the one she'd given me. I swallowed as she shifted and glanced back at me. 

"Still looking at it?"

"Yeah," I answered.

She gave a nod and suddenly stood up, rubbing her neck. She walked behind the couch into the kitchen. I heard something close and then she came back with a yellow square in her hand, she bit into it as I stared at her.

"What's that?"

"It's cheese," She said, sitting down on the other side of the couch. 

She ate the rest in one bite and looked at me.

"You want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm okay."

She raised a brow and gave a nod.

"Alright. Let me know if you do get hungry"

She just awkwardly sat there, uncertainty in her gaze. Not only was I confused about almost everything, but it seemed Maddie didn't have all the answers and that made her feel useless possibly? I swallowed and set the drawing on the coffee table and Maddie blinked. I rubbed my left shoulder with my hand as the pain pulsated under my skin. I wish I'd feel better sooner, it'd make this whole thing easier. Then I can leave Maddie be because she seems really uneasy around me.

-

Maddie pov

I went to bed. The thought of that man sitting in my living room was unsettling. I made sure to lock all the doors and tell him not to look out the windows or leave. I don't want him causing more trouble. I'd wasted the whole day making sure he didn't die, now he was better and less glowy. I awoke to my door creaking open. I looked up, ready to get up and fight. But I saw a faint glow and sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

His glowing gaze looked surprised.

"I was checking on you. You passed out."

"What? No, I didn't. I fell asleep...don't you sleep?"

He blinked and came into the room fully. He was wearing a white shirt. My white shirt.

"What's sleep?" He asked.

I blinked as my gaze strained on the glowing under the shirt.

"It's when. Crap. I don't know, just go into the living room okay? Wait, where did you find that shirt?"

He blinked and glanced at the shirt.

"In the small room by the back door. It was in a basket of flowery smelling clothes."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face.

"Okay. Go back into the living room. I'll come out in a few hours."

He gave a nod and left. I stared after him for a moment to make sure he was gone. What a fucking weirdo.

-

I woke up at six AM and walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch. He looked at me as I walked in. I kinda wanted to try a few experiments, maybe test of he's a threat or not. He doesn't seem to know how the human works. Then let's try something then. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and I heard a commotion.

Reid pov

I froze as Maddie suddenly fell to the floor. I stared for a moment and stood up, my side painfully throbbing. I drew in a shaky breath and went to her. No. What did I do? Did...did I somehow hurt her without realizing? I swallowed and reached for her, but drew back. I couldn't touch her, help her in any way. Tears welled up in my eyes. No. This can't happen again...it just can't. Suddenly a smile broke from her lips and she opened an eye playfully. My shoulders dropped as she sat up and smiled at me.

"I didn't expect-"

She stopped and looked at me, her eyes suddenly confused and shocked.

"Are you okay...?"


	11. Teaching

Reid had been uneasy after that. He'd just sat on the couch, not speaking to me. I half wondered if maybe he was mad at me, but he didn't show emotions well so I couldn't probably tell anyways. I felt bad for doing such a fucking dumb thing to him. He seemed more distant and unsure of me now.

I sat down the end of the couch and his bright gaze met mine for a split second and then continued to stare blankly at the wall. I swallowed as his veins pulsated under his pale skin.

“Reid?”

He didn't move, not even a glance my way.

"I thought I had killed you."

I froze as his straight posture shifted down a little....Did I break him?

"You are much different from the other people I have spoken to. I realize now that I did know people. But I must have outlived their life spans. I do not know much about humans as I originally thought."

The way he spoke. It rattled something in me. It was so serious, yet filled with emotions...those I couldn't figure out. He didn't use grammar contractions often either. It made him sound a little foreign. I saw him blink. I wondered if he was waiting for an answer. What do I even say? Apologize? I don't know.

"What if I teach you?"

I didn't mean to say that, but it happened anyway. He looked at me now, curious.

"Teach me? About life and humans?"

"Yeah...I’ll try. I can't recommend I'll do very well...but if you really want to know-"

"I do want to know."

He looked startled. And embarrassed for cutting me off.

"Sorry. I did not-"

"Lesson one: don't apologize unless absolutely necessary. Humans aren't very polite creatures."

He looked a little dumbfounded. Like he'd never heard of such a thing. Well. He's got a lot to learn.

-

"You're going to bed?" Reid asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Yes, Reid. I'm going to bed, it's four in the morning."

"Aw come on. My language is starting to get better."

I smiled and raised my hand, waving as I walked back towards my room. He gaped his mouth, but not quick enough. I ran straight on into my door. 

"Maddie! You alright..?"

He hopped from his chair and reached for me. I immediately sat up and quickly got away from his grasp.

"I'm fine Reid. Your veins just went down yesterday. I don't need you touching me again."

He looked a little concerned but didn't argue. It's been two weeks since I started teaching him. He absorbed things so quickly. He'd watched my phone over my shoulder and I hadn't realized and he saw some internet trends. He started dabbing. I hadn't groaned for such a long amount of time during that two-day phase. Once he'd quit. He started picking up cuss words from me hurting myself or from tv. I let him watch more mild shows that didn't have a ton of gore or sexual references.

The other day I was making some food and he accidentally brushed me. I'd been wearing a tank top instead of a hoodie. He'd immediately collapsed and the veins started again. I made sure he drank a lot of water so he'd heal faster. The amount of pain he'd been in during made my stomach ache with sadness. It’s getting worse and worse each time. It looks like someone having drug withdrawals. He had a seizure and I almost called the doctor in town. If I had, he would have probably killed him. The town has been suspicious of me. I barely leave my house anymore. Which meant no store trips. I'd woken up yesterday with a dead pheasant on my kitchen table. Reid had grabbed a bow from his house in the woods and shot a pheasant for me. I had to research how to cook pheasant of course, but it was pretty good. Plucking birds is more difficult than I'd thought. Teaching his normal language we use now like word contractions and slang was the main thing I had to teach first. He speaks as I do now, which could be a good and bad thing.

I slowly opened my room's door and Reid looked really upset.

"I don't get it. Why do you need to sleep?"

"Because...well I don't know. It's like resting so you have enough energy for the next day."

He looked unsure of that explanation but didn't argue. He settled with his defeat and walked to the couch and sat on the floor. I let out a breath. I needed to get him some clothes soon because mine sure didn't fit him.

Reid pov

I don't understand. Sleep sounds so familiar but I can't place it. Maybe someone said it to me before....sleep my child...that's it. Something like that maybe. But I don't remember being a child much...

I still don't understand Maddie herself. She seems so concerned for me. I've been dealing with this a long time...apparently anyways. Does she feel the need to take care of me..? And if so...why?


	12. First Snow

"Sleep again?"

"Mhm. I'm tired from all this teaching."

Reid let out a disappointed sigh and picked up his notebook. I knew he hated to be alone for so long, especially since I was the only social interaction he had. He'd always get somewhat close and I'd literally fall to get away from him so I didn't touch him accidentally. The veins had been down for almost two weeks so I've been extra careful. As time passed, the more and more human he seemed. He still didn't sleep, eat a lot, drink, or have many social skills. He was kind of foreign to everything.

I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling. What am I doing? Holding some guy in my house, he has glowing veins and can't be touched by people. When did my life suddenly become a fantasy book? When I moved to this damned town. I'm here for a year. An entire year, already two months into it and I feel like nothing's going to change. The snow started falling yesterday. Feet and feet of snow pile up here. Which could be a problem. I grew up in California so I've never really experienced snow.

But Reid...maybe he'd help out. He's been here forever supposedly. I'd never really asked him much. He grows silent if I ask about his past. I half wonder if he's something else. Like an escaped experiment from a lab somewhere. And brainwashed himself into knowing this place. I sighed and closed my eyes, I needed to drop the worries and sleep. I still need to be human.

"Damn it."

My eyes opened. I strained my hearing. I swear I just heard something. Then I heard a crash from in the living room. I got up, only in shorts and a sports bra. I walked to the door and down the hall. I peeked out into the small room to see Reid. He was lying on his side, his veins glowing under his shirt. I froze.

"Reid-"

I walked to him and knelt down next to him. His breathing was shallow and uneven. I reached forward but stopped. What happened? 

"Reid...wake up."

He exhaled and his eyes opened a little. They were glowing. 

"I...I remembered something...I tried waking you up and..."

"You touched me," I said.

He looked ashamed. 

"Hold on I'll be back."

He sighed as I stood and went into my room. I opened my drawers and put on an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. I wrapped my fingers tightly around the sleeves so my skin wasn't showing. I ran back into the living room and put my arms under his armpits so I could drag him against the couch. His gaze was so regret-filled, it hurt me.

"Don't be ashamed or anything. If either of us should be, it'd be me."

"I didn't realize you weren't wearing a shirt...I touched your shoulder and it didn't process until my heart burst with pain."

My stomach dropped. It was technically his fault, but I wasn't going to blame him. He's like a kid, and sometimes he's forgetful.

"I noticed the snow was falling outside...I also saw that you don't have any clothes for the weather." 

He looked at me, wincing.

"Yeah....didn't really know about the snow.."

"It lasts for about four months. You better go into town and get some supplies."

"Uh hell no. I'm your servant for the day. Until you stop wincing."

He looked at me with this face I can't even describe. Compassion? Confusion? Something.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine. I promise you that Maddie."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah. Go on."

My chest tightened as he gave me a small smile. I didn't believe him.

I trudged through the snow as I went into the only store that had clothing. I walked in the bell at the door ringing. I felt like groaning when I saw Penelope inside. Here we go.

"Ah! Maddie! Haven't seen you for like a week! How are you?"

"Uh good."

"That's good...hey...that guy in the forest disappeared. Like for a month almost...you think maybe he died?"

"I don't know. Not really up to date with this town's things."

"Hm...whatcha looking for today?"

"Some snow clothes didn't realize that was a thing that happened here."

She gave a nod as I started going through the jackets. I found my size and froze. Reid. I need to get him some clothes too, and Penelope is breathing down my neck.

I grabbed two jackets, one my size and one Reid's size (well assumed anyways). Jeans, thermal shirts, and pants. All in two different sizes. I went to the checkout, hiding the smaller clothes with mine. I put them on the counter and the woman scanned them and looked at me. 

"Did you need these in another size..? You have two different ones."

"Um, no...Didn't feel like trying them on is all..."

I paid, which was almost 150 dollars. Gonna run out of money, I'm so dead. I walked back outside, with a bunch of paper bags. I nearly slipped, embarrassment flooded me when I heard a man laughing behind me. I turned to see a dark and muscular man, grinning at me.

"You okay ?" he asked, half laughing still. 

"I'm...I'm okay. uh...I haven't seen you around before..?"

"Oh! Yeah, I moved in a couple of days ago. Wasn't expecting snow."

"Heh..me neither.....Name's Maddie by the way."

"Derek, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'll see you around."

He flashed me a grin as I walked to my house. I opened the door to see Reid's blue glow. 

"How are you doing..?"

"Um....tired.."

"Tired..? I thought you don't sleep?"

"I don't...but I feel so...I don't know..."

"You okay..?"

"I'll survive....."

He looked at me, his eyes glowing.

"Your face is all red from being cold, you look cute,” he said.


	13. Distractions

Reid pov

"What'd you say?" Maddie asked, taking her snow-soaked jacket off.

Oh god, she didn't hear me. 

"Uh. Nothing, sorry."

She hung up the jacket, removing all her wet layers. Snow must be almost a foot deep by now. She kicked off her tennis shoes and let out a breath, before dropping the bags in her hands on the wood floors. She wiped her face and ran a hand through her hair, melting any snow still attached to the long strands. Her nose and cheeks were a pink color, making me feel warmth in my chest. She was...I don't know. It was some weird feeling I'd never had before. Maddie's getting home almost completely distracted me from the pain still throbbing through me. The glow of my veins seemed brighter than ever before. 

"How was the store?"

"Good. The neighbor Katie stopped me, and-"

She cut short as her face reddened a little more. Didn't know that was possible at this point.

"And..?"

"A new neighbor moved in. His name is Derek...almost asked if you knew him. You wouldn't so I don't know why I'd ever try to attempt that."

She laughed a little. That was a kind of spastic sentence, but I ignored it. Derek? Why did hearing a man’s name make my stomach feel off? That’s weird. 

"I bought you some clothes too. Hopefully, they fit...didn't get a size from you."

"I don't need them."

She stopped and gave me a confused look.

"What..?"

"Cold doesn't affect me. I can only die from human contact...well I guess that's not really proven, but still. I can starve and die of dehydration, that's pretty much it."

Maddie blinked and walked past me to the hallway. She didn't even react. Like something else was on her mind. 

-

Maddie came back out of her room, clearing her throat. She went into the kitchen, where I turned my head a weird angle to look at her. To see what she was up to mostly. 

"Need anything?" She asked, mimicking my weird tilting head thing. Her lips curved into a smile, that goofy smile I've only seen a few times since I've met her.

"Uh...nope."

She gave a nod and turned her back to me, cutting up some kind of vegetable. I glanced over at her desk, seeing scattered drawings and pencils almost on the edge of the tabletop. She'd been sketching me more and more lately. My skinny; yet slightly muscular back, my shoulders and neck, the scars between my shoulder blades, and my eyes. I'd seen them, even watched her draw them. She started using bright blue gel pens, drawing diagrams of where the veins glow the most and how my heart glows brighter and lighter than anything else. She usually wore loose sweatpants and a dark gray tank-top. The way her shoulders hunkered down as she erased or made more precise lines. Or when she'd mumble or groan over a broken piece of graphite. How she'd throw himself backwards a bit in his chair, irritated by some "messed up proportion" or "uneven eyes". 

Sometimes she's gotten up at three in the morning. Of course, knew I was sitting up awake, yet she'd pretend I was asleep and not acknowledge me. I'd watch her torture himself over and over throughout the night. It saddened me. Knowing that someone so calm and kind, dealt with some terrible flaws they thought they had. 

"Reid?"

I jolted from my thoughts as Maddie was next to the couch now, looking concerned. 

"Uh...W-"

"You weren't paying any attention for almost ten minutes...thought something was wrong... You feeling okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay."

She looked unsure but didn't say anything. He was holding a plate of steaming veggies and rice.

"Wasn't sure if you'd like fried rice..hopefully, you do."

"Never had it."

"Ah, wouldn't expect you to...I guess. Enjoy, let me know if you want anything else."

She walked away and I held the plate of hot food in my hands. The steam rising into my face, the smell of the sautéed vegetables sweet-smelling rice sticking to the plate. I picked up the fork, took a few bites as my stomach clawed at me. I haven't eaten for almost two days now that I realize it. I refused food from Maddie, I said I didn't want anything. Yet she gives me this plate of food. I know the bare minimum about the world, my language was the first change. It had to be different if I was going to survive. That's what Maddie had explained to me. 

-

The day went by quicker than usual, since winter has made the days very short. Maddie opened the window so I could see the snow glisten under the starlit sky. She said once I was better we could go for a walk to the cliffs. See the stars and get some of my supplies from my house, which I'd almost completely forgotten about. It has only been a few weeks, but my memory problems were arising like I'd thought they would. Or Maddie's been too much of a distraction.


	14. Old Self

I put on my hoodie after I heard Maddie go to bed. I wanted to go out. Run around in the snowdrifts and icy paths to feel free. Staying in a house all the time is starting to drive me insane. I adjusted my pants and threw my hood over my hair. I often went out at night without Maddie knowing because she didn't need to know. To be nervous to leave me alone or stay up all night to make sure I'm not escaping out the back door. I didn't wear shoes, the bare skin pinpointing every squeaky or loose board in the old house's floor. Once I got to the back door, I twisted the handle and opened it just enough to slip through. I closed it, remembering the pain still vibrating through my rib cage. I wasn't in any condition for a run or walk for that matter. I stepped into the snow, my feet immune to the frigid temperatures. I closed the door silently and inhaled, the clean, crisp air bit my nose with a familiar chill. Where I stepped, the snow would slightly melt away, and flowers started blooming. Several pink-white trilliums and a dark blue Oregon anemone sprung up. I knelt down, ignoring my pain and plucked one of the anemone flowers. I stood back up and turned towards Maddie's door and set it on the doorstep. I stopped and looked at the looming trees off in the distance. Time to go.

I bounded through the snow, my pain almost becoming nothing. I was creating illuminance that made the ice layer forming on the soft snow shine and glimmer. It was like magic, and it made me feel alive. I hadn't realized it much before, but I could run for a long time and get places a lot faster than an average person could. I was in a field now, maybe wheat or alfalfa, the grasses being weighted down from the snow. I slowed, my breath billowing. I froze..my breath has never billowed in the air before. I stopped, the snow crunching then melting under my feet as I stayed still. The flowers and some sword ferns sprung up around me. I looked up at the clear sky. The stars were brighter than I'd ever seen before. I took off my hood and stared out across the field; I could see trees that made up the forest I'd lived in. It was far in the distance. I blinked.

I lied down on my back, the snow crunching under my weight. It was quickly a small patch of spring plants that tickled my cheeks. I stared up and forgot everything. Maddie, the town, everyone I'd met, everyone I'd lost, and for a few seconds, I felt like myself again.

But I didn't like myself.

My old self.

-

98 years ago

A fire flickered in the distance. I stared through the plants as I heard that strange language, it sounded odd to my ears. I inhaled as the voice became louder and more upbeat like it was the noise of happiness. I narrowed my gaze as I snuck closer. I shifted the bow in my hands and then drew an arrow. I swallowed as a saw the head of them, those things with the foreign tongue. I held my breath and released the arrow. A sick crack of bone and the tearing of flesh made me smile. Another successful hunt. My prey made a gurgled noise, then the crackling of the flames near it filling the silence his voice had left.

I stood up and crept near the camp and saw the pathetic thing, the thin fabric clinging to his body becoming soaked in the blood coming from the arrow still lodged in his head. I yanked it out and wiped it on the grass. I stared out over the forest and saw the buildings going up down below. I stared at it for a few moments until a sharp pain struck me in the side. Along with a loud echo that bounced around the area. I turned, another one of those things pointing a metallic object at me. I held my side as pain seared through me. I started back into the forest, running as the pain throbbed. I kept going, even though I'd gotten far from them. I crumpled to the forest floor, the pain growing and growing. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to pass. I opened my gaze and saw my veins start lighting. What the- I looked at my side and saw a starburst of light, which began going through all my veins.

Soon I was glowing, Every part of me. I blinked as plants formed near me, new blooms of flowers and mosses.

-

Present Day

I hadn't remembered my old way of life until a few days ago. Hunting humans like Maddie, killing them for sport, or eating them. It makes my stomach churn just thinking about it. They called me a wendigo, which I discovered was a human-like cannibalistic creature that hunted at night; they were an Indian folklore creature. I'd stopped killing humans for the reason of not being hunted myself. Stuck with deer and small mammals, until I realized I looked like a human myself. Couldn't necessarily see myself until like fifty years ago, which brought the realization that I could blend in and learn from them. I didn't tell Maddie about my dark past. I couldn't have her thinking I was dangerous, but I was. Sure, not to Maddie or people in general, but if I lose my memory again...who knows what I'll do.


	15. Voice

I spent several more hours lying in the field of white. Staring at the dark sky and shifting stars. I kept thinking of all the questionable things I've done. Killing humans then transitioning to trying to learn from them. Not that I learned all the much, clothing, and language was pretty much it. Probably the bare minimum in Maddie's eyes. My head throbbed as I imagined her reaction to my old ways. She'd probably make me leave, or even try to kill me. I don't know what she's capable of.

I exhaled, my breath billowing an almost opaque white. My breath has never billowed in the air. My breath has never been warm. My breath hasn't ever been so frequent. I've noticed other things changing. The thrumming in my chest was more noticeable and happened more often. My eyes grew heavy if I didn't close them for an hour each day, and my body became sore from pulling back my bow. These things never happened before. What's going on with me?

I didn't run back to the house. I walked calmly, actually being able to hear the crunch of the snow under my feet, rather than the rush of air passing my ears. I decided against my slow pace and ran the last few miles.

Once I arrived, I was ready to lie down and rest. I approached the back door and froze. A light was on the inside. The Anenome flower by the door was gone and torn up snow was all over. I opened the door, the plastic screeching. I stepped in, my feet instantly burning from the sudden temperature change. That's when I heard anxious footsteps. Maddie came around the corner, a winter coat halfway on her. She stared at me for a few moments before speaking.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I-"

My voice broke as she stared at me.

"Your lips are blue. You look half dead! What the hell were you doing out there?"

"I was thinking."

"About what? To kill yourself from hypothermia?" She demanded.

I took a step back; I'd never seen her hostile before. It was scary.

"Say something." She said, grabbing a blanket from the couch and walking towards me.

I backed away, and she caught her mistake, her expression changed to sympathy

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. I thought something happened to you..."

She held the blanket out again, more determined this time. I took it from her, and she looked a little relieved. She walked up to me and made sure not to touch me, as she examined my frozen body.

"I think you have hypothermia. Jesus, I don't even know what to do about that."

She went into her room then came back with gloves on. She gestured to the couch. I walked to it shakily and sat down. She grabbed a few more blankets and wrapped them around me, where it covered my head and neck. The glowing of my veins was bright and a darker color. This happened when I seriously got hurt; I'm trying to heal myself.

"I thought you said you couldn't die of cold," Maddie said, with chai tea in her hands.

She gave the mug to me, and I took a small sip, the warm liquid making my frozen body feel better.

"I can't. That's what concerns me right now."

"What's happening? I've noticed you've been changing...I caught you sleeping a few nights ago."

"I don't know. My memories have been coming back slowly for that last two weeks."

Maddie looked at me, and I tensed. She looked curious.

"Any worth mentioning?"

The image of the man with the arrow in his head flashed in my head painfully.

"No."

Maddie looked surprised by my quick and abrupt answer. She gave a nod and stood, adjusting the blanket tucked around me. I looked up at her, her messy ginger colored hair swirling around her face. She gave me a little smile, and I smiled slightly back at her.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. Tell me if you're going somewhere, please...I was worried something had happened."

I gave a nod and looked at my teacup.

Maddie patted my shoulder with her gloved hand and walked away. She turned off the light and the blue light from me illuminating the blankets and couch around me.

I exhaled and rubbed my eye. Why do I keep messing things up with her?


	16. I know.

I had so many questions. I had the answers on the tip of my tongue, yet I couldn't find them. It was almost as if someone had a rope tied around my neck, suffocating me while I struggled, continued living and breathing through the forced silence. That eerie voice that echoed made it worse, I feel as though this is the one who has the rope in their hands. Pulling it tighter and tighter until I forget what I was going to say.

There were others. Other humans who spoke to me. They were so kind, and helpful. But after a long time of their presence, they began to stop coming, which led me to the town. They were gone, which made me believe they hadn't existed. So I chose to not speak to another human again. Keep my face covered, pick-pocket money from them unsuspectingly, pay without thanks. I don't know how long this went on. Until I saw that one. The one who moved in for some unknown reason tried talking to me after everyone had stopped fifty-something years ago. Lost her strange device, which I returned with a trillium.

I'm not sure what connection I have with flowers. They grow for no reason. I remember someone with hands that couldn't be seen giving me a trillium as a child. I've been fascinated with them since, and they spring up from the earth when I touch a human. It hasn't yet been explained, and Maddie has been researching this all day and all night.

She'd sit in her chair, passed out with a pencil in her hand, cold cup of coffee, messy hair, sketches on the floor, or a notebook with words jotted down. Two days after I recovered from Hypothermia, she'd gone back on the search. Not even eating regularly.

-

"Maddie?" I asked, approaching her chair.

Her eyes moved under her eyelids, then opened a little. 

"Ye...ah?"

"You feel asleep."

She raised her hand and rubbed her face.

"I know."

"You haven't eaten for a while."

She groaned a little as she sat up in the chair, her hair falling messily in her face. It was almost three in the morning. 

"I'm fine. I got food around 10:30."

She stretched and I dodged her hand, which almost brushed my cheek. Some drawings fell on the floor and so did some notes. She looked at them. I started picking the papers up but she held her hand out.

"Stop."

She sat up more and studied random papers on the floor. 

"Maddie what are you-"

"Holy shit"

She spun her chair towards her desk and opened her computer, and started typing. She brought up some pictures and showed me an image of a child looking figure, looking as though it was trying to protect itself.

"What is it?" I asked.

Maddie was grinning.

"I know what you are."

Her shoulders sagged a bit. 

"Well. This is awkward since I'm an atheist."

I raised a brow.

"You're a fallen angel."


	17. Aftermath

Reid stared at me like he had zero ideas about what I was talking about. He was still glowing a bit. 

"You have no idea what I'm talking about... do you?"

Blank stare. That's what I thought. 

"This is an angelic and god something or other situation. It'll just be more research and mysteries."

His eyebrow twitched. He glanced at the floor.

"My memories are coming back more...I'm afraid of myself."

I shifted in my chair. His eyes were filled with pain, but kindness. Underlying evil...I can read him. More so now. It feels like he's changing.

"Reid."

His gaze shot up to mine.

"Why are you afraid of yourself..?"

His lip trembled. I hadn't even realized he'd completely flipped the conversation around. He shuffled his feet a little.

"I'm a monster...I..."

He dodged my gaze. He was trembling like fear was getting the best of him. His breathing grew faster as well.

"I..I can't see."

He started panicking. Looking around wildly, I stood up and wrapped a blanket off the floor around my hand before touching his shoulder and guiding him to the couch. He sat down, still shaking. He was having a bad anxiety attack. We sat in silence, his breathing very slowly going to its original rate. He didn't stop shaking though. I stared at the scars on his back. The skin light around the edges and dark in the middle. Right between his shoulder blades, he must've...his wings must be gone. Left scars when he fell...burned in the atmosphere. I never imagined thinking like this. God is real..maybe? I mean, Reid is an angel. If that's true, then that means Lucifer could be real. That'd be pretty neat honestly. Wow. I get off topic real quick. Reid didn't look at me for an hour, just stared at the floor. I was afraid he was mad, or something was killing him internally. His past, who knows what he's seen. I'm a monster. A monster? Reid? This curious and quiet angel...a monster? That doesn't seem likely. I wonder how long he's been on earth. Could be since Earth formed, or a couple of hundred years ago. I can't even imagine, seeing everything around you change drastically.

The sun started filtering through the closed front curtains. Reid glanced at the light forming on the wooden floors of my living room. He let out a breath, then the shaking ceased.

"What does this mean exactly?" He asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. 

"It means...maybe I could help more..? Make you return to heaven...or stay on Earth?"

"Stay?" He asked, looking at me.

I felt my face heat up. That wasn't what I meant to say.

"I mean, maybe you can be human...stay on Earth and live a life."

He shrugged. It was like he didn't want to give me an honest answer. He probably didn't even have one, he stills knows nothing of what happens now. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I broke the silence.

"Are there any memories about being...an angel?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Voices echoing in my head. Memories of Trilliums and Anemone flowers given to me. That's all I've seen so far."

As far as I've researched, there wasn't any significance with flowers and angels. I could be wrong about what he is. I doubt it honestly, the veins and behavior don’t make sense with anything else I'd read.

His skin was still glowing here and there. His eyes were still bright. It made him look artificial like he wasn't a real-life breathing humanoid. Something about him was so aesthetically perfect, like a picture of him will his veins glowed...I could stare at forever. I felt goosebumps run up my neck. What's my deal? He glanced at me.

"You didn't get much sleep, you can take a nap if you want. I won't leave."

He said it was little to no emotion. I think he's processing the new information I gave him.

"Er...Okay.."

I trailed off and adjusted myself on the couch as Reid scooted over to give me more room. I tilted my head back a bit to rest it on the back of the couch. I shifted a bit and let out a breath. We'll figure this out after I clear my head.


	18. Who are you, really?

When I woke up I wasn't sure if Reid was still here or not. I felt like he would leave. I didn't really know why I exactly thought this. It might be an overload on his part. Learning you're a fallen angel could be a big change. He had an anxiety attack about his memories. I'm scared of myself. Why on earth would he be scared? Did he do something? Is this the whole end of the world bullshit I saw on Supernatural? I don't think he would, but he's gaining something new. I've noticed he's changing. He doesn't talk without word contractions now. He says fully sculpted sentences now that make him sound human. He got hypothermia. He's been sleeping a few hours a day lately. He's remembering his past. Is this some sort of evolution? Becoming an archangel or something?  
I should do more research. But, the problem is that it's all religious-based, which makes things harder to find that are helpful. Different religions see things differently. What about an angel’s name? With the -iel suffix at the end. Reidiel? That sounds awkward. The name Reid might be just an alias he's picked up. I sat up and ran my hand through my messy hair. I was semi-itching to get up and make sure he was still here. I don't know why. But for some reason, I feel ecstatic about the whole situation. Like I'm somehow involved in the most important way. It doesn't make much sense, but when did this whole thing in the first place?  
I pushed the blankets back and swung my legs to the side of the bed and rubbed my face. When I came here three months ago, the plan was a stress-free vacation type thing. The first week I'm here I sprain my ankle, the third week, I let a fallen angel live in my house. I still have nine more months of living here and I don't know what to do. I semi want to maybe throw Reid out, which sounds like I'm an asshole. But maybe he's better off up in his house, where he's been for...who knows how long.  
I stood up, head-rush hitting me and making me stumble a little. God. I hate that so much. I fell asleep in my clothes so I just walked out of my room. The door was already open, so I was semi-sneaking up on Reid if he was awake or here. I saw the familiar blue glow on the couch arm and was actually relieved that he was sitting on the couch. He was still shirtless and his scars were directed at me.  
"Morning," I said.  
He jumped and turned to me, startled. He sighed.  
"Why did you sneak up?"  
"Sorry, didn't mean to. By the fact the blanket is off you, you must not be cold anymore."  
"No, I'm better now."  
I gave a nod and walked into my kitchenette, turned on the coffee pot and it made its weird noises. Reid got up and walked in as well, leaning against the counter.  
"I was hoping to go up to my house today."  
I wasn't surprised by this, we'd talked about this recently.  
"Okay, what do you plan to get up there?"  
"Possibly information. I have a box of some old things I didn't understand. I can read now."  
I nearly dropped my mug that I'd gotten from the cupboard.  
"You can...read now? I thought you could already."  
"No. I could read and speak Latin fluently. English though, not quite."  
Does he speak Latin? Oh, wait...that makes sense.  
"Should I speak some? It's kind of a dead language, I can teach you a bit so if this angel shit is a thing then you can understand some of what's written and said."  
He just cursed.  
"Sure."  
"Mirabilis, et dein youll 'satus hac nocte."   
He said it so smoothly. What the hell.  
"Uh?"   
"I'll start teaching you tonight."  
I nodded as he smiled a bit. That's another thing I've noticed lately, he smiles and shows more emotion. Rather than being a robot. He shifted as I poured coffee into my mug. He looked really energized. Two nights ago he had hypothermia. Now he's excited about going to his house. Which is like a mile hike into the snowy wilderness. Wonderful.  
-  
After getting all of our snow gear on, he looked really pissy about the whole thing.   
"What's your deal?" I asked.  
"Why can't I just go in jeans and my hoodie? This makes me feel like a bowling ball."  
How does he even know what that is- oh yeah, I let him watch tv. Why did I do that again?  
"Welcome to my world. The human world. We freeze to death all the time. And I don't wanna deal with you all frozen again."  
He frowned. The more he acted like this, the more I saw him as a little kid. He was learning all these new things as a small child would. It makes him even more vulnerable.  
When we got outside, I zipped up my jacket and stepped off the front step. I looked around. Everyone appeared to be in their houses. Reid followed me out and walked in front of me. I nearly grabbed a hold of him but there was no point. We just had to cross the street and walk up the trail. It's not like this is a whole lot of danger.  
I followed him and he walked up the trail, a little too eagerly.   
"Reid, wait up."  
He stopped halfway up the hill and waited for me.   
"You didn't have to come." He said.  
When I reached him I raised a brow.  
"I wanted to come. To make sure you were safe."  
Reid rolled his eyes.  
"I've been around for a long time and I've never needed help before. I managed just fine."  
Why so defensive?  
"What's your problem?"   
"You're slow. You're loud. You're clumsy. You're annoying Maddie."  
I was taken aback by this. Where did this even come from?  
"I'm going ahead. You can follow but you don't have to. I'll be back by sundown."  
He took off his jacket and dropped it on the snowy ground. I stared after him as he walked up the hill. What...what just happened?


	19. The Notebooks

Maddie looked at his footprints in the snow and let out a billowed breath, she bent down and picked up his jacket. Might as well grab it just in case he changed his mind and needed it, plus it was expensive. She folded it and draped it over her arm before following him up the snowy trail. The crispy snow crunched under her boots as she tried recognizing the ground that was now draped in shimmering white. Reid was fairly far ahead, not struggling at all getting around and knowing his surroundings. Maddie thought back to the ravine for a second, as a reminder that he knew these woods like the back of his hand. The walk was silent, besides the white powder collecting and popping under their shoes. There were a few times Reid slowed his pace a little, which made Maddie grow more and more irritated by his outburst.   
It wasn’t like she was infuriated with his childish attitude, but more concerned why he felt the need to blow up. She did accidentally offend him though, but yelling at her didn’t fix or diffuse the situation. The silence grew more and more overbearing, where Maddie felt the need to fill the space.   
“It’s gorgeous up here, did you prefer when it snowed?”  
His pace didn’t falter and he didn’t respond. She stared after him and sighed. They walked a bit farther and she recognized the area near Reid’s makeshift log bridge. Maddie thought back to him grabbing her wrist so she didn’t fall and felt her face warm. If he wasn’t being such a pissy baby maybe she’d hope he’d do it again.  
“The bridge will be icy, I’ll go up to the house by myself.” He said, not even turning around.   
She stopped and raised a brow.  
“I can handle some ice, why are you being so distant and irritated? I’m sorry if I offended you, but what do you expect? You’re changing and I-”  
“Is it really so hard to understand that maybe sometimes I say to do things because I want you safe? You slipped on it when it was only wet. There’s ice now, that’s like ten times worse.” he half snapped, looking into her eyes with extreme seriousness. “I may be irritated by you but I don’t wish for you to fall and break something, so just stay here.”  
His words left her mouth dry. Why is he so contradicting? It’s frustrating and confusing. All Maddie could do was nod and walk towards a nearby clearing. She sat down on a stump as Reid disappeared into the snowy brush.   
-  
The entire time he was gone she focused on the minuscule parts of nature around her. There was a woodpecker nearby, that would pause its disfigurement of a tree if she made a sound. She could hear something scrambling, maybe a mouse or other rodent looking for dry grass or branches under the snow for its nest. Every louder crunch of the snow or wind change would make her whip her head around in the direction Reid had left. Each time was a false alarm, leaving her alone with her brain processing his behavior. He wasn’t wrong, he did survive all on his own this entire time. But he’s different now, clearly becoming something new, more human maybe? Who knows. She thought of the scars on his back, and how sensitive he was to them being touched or looked at too long. Something bad was attached to those scars to have such a triggering response to something so small.   
“You waited.” Maddie jumped as Reid appeared behind her, dark leather-bound books in his arms.   
“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked, hoping to coax something out of him.   
He stared at her for a second.  
“I know you get cold easily, I figured you’d head home since I took so long,” he said coolly, grabbing half of the notebooks and holding them out to her. She took them, touching the rough leather and handmade pages sticking out a little.   
“I don’t mind if you look through them, I barely know what’s on those pages,” he murmured.  
Maddie stood from the stump, so she could stand in front of him.  
“I’m sorry if I overstepped with you. I forget you’re not a normal person like me.”   
He nodded in response, before slowly turning back towards the trail.   
“Next time, I’ll try not to snap at you, it was uncalled for.”  
With that, he headed back down the trail, stepping in the footprints made by them previously. Maddie paused for a moment and looked at the journal on top. The leather had an arrow etched into it. She slowly walked after him, thinking about looking through it on the way down. She walked further, where it was flatter and easier to distinguish where things were at under the snow. She gently balanced the top book and opened it, the first couple of pages had drawings of birds and plants. She was intrigued by the deep detail of the feathers and fronds. The drawings suddenly changed to human eyes and features, such as a nose and eyes behind some sword ferns. She slowed her pace as rough portraits of a man appeared. Some of them were messy, while others were serene and perfectly lined. It was the same man over and over, page to page. She looked up at Reid who was pretty far ahead.   
“Hey, uh, who is this man in your-” She paused, as she turned the page to a nude full body drawing of the same man, with small bruises spread out on his collarbones and chest. She stopped in her tracks, shocked at the detailed drawing. The man was asleep, or at least his eyes were closed. She swallowed a small lump in her throat as Reid turned and looked at her.   
“What did you say?” He called.   
Panic suddenly set in.  
“I- uh, nothing!” he stopped and looked at her, confusion all over his face.   
“I thought you said something,” he said, before continuing his trek.  
This was the first time she was glad he wasn’t amazing at social cues.   
-  
When they arrived at the house, she placed his notebooks on the table, feeling uneasy. Why the hell did he have drawings of a nude man in his journals? She didn’t want to assume anything, but it was all very sketch. Reid was unphased by her sudden anxiety-riddled body language. He grabbed the top notebook and her eyes grew wide. She watched him closely as he flipped through the pages, he paused on the one drawing for a second. Nothing. He didn’t react, just went to the next page. Maddie’s jaw wanted to hit the floor. He finished flipping through the pages then set the book down and started a new one. What the absolute hell.


End file.
